


The Sweet Smell of Chocolate [Traduccion]

by Happy_Crazy, yuki_yuki



Series: Scent of a Stiles [Traducción] [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Cake, M/M, Scenting, Spanish Translation, Traducción
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-12-06 20:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11608647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happy_Crazy/pseuds/Happy_Crazy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: Hueles a tarta.





	The Sweet Smell of Chocolate [Traduccion]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Sweet Smell of Chocolate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/637098) by [Jerakeen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerakeen/pseuds/Jerakeen). 



> Disclaimer: El mundo de Teen Wolf no me pertenece, todo es obra de Jeff Davis. No es mi historia, no es mi idea, nada de lo aquí escrito es mío, es una TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA de una fantástica historia que creí, debían conocer. Nada de esto es con fines de lucro.

Derek parece sospechoso cuando entra en casa.

La cosa es que, al ser un hombre lobo no puede sorprenderse con una fiesta sorpresa. En el mejor de los casos, le podrían ocultar la razón.

Derek olfatea el aire— ¿Huelo a tarta?

O tal vez ni siquiera eso. Stiles se pregunta si incluso Derek pueda decirle qué tipo de tarta es. Después, se pregunta si podría enmascarar el olor con acónito. No es que él quiera envenenarlos. Pero le gustaría ser capaz de tirar confeti y gritar  _sorpresa_  como una persona normal celebrando un cumpleaños normal. Pero no, sorprender a Derek probablemente sería una mala idea. No sería bueno tener a un Alfa comiendo la decoración.

Stiles se queda atrás mientras la manada abraza a su alfa, a su muy  _incómodo_  alfa. La lista de emociones con las que Derek está equipado es corta y se centra en torno a la  _miseria_. Ante los brazos y sonrisas, su cerebro prácticamente se apaga.

—¿Cómo sabías que era mi cumpleaños? —pregunta con recelo.

Stiles rueda los ojos— Generalmente entro en la base de datos de la policía. ¿Nunca pensaste que miraría tu ficha?

Una mirada de horror cruza la cara de Derek.  _Por favor_. Como si Stiles no pudiera haber imaginado todo lo que ponía y más.

Erica exige abrir los regalos, en voz alta y con tanta alegría que hace que Stiles tenga dolor de muelas, por lo que los deja solos y se retira a la cocina para traer su tarta.

La tarta es su regalo. Tardo tres horas en hornearla y otras tantas en la decoración. Él no tiene un solo hueso artístico en su cuerpo. Incluso la jodió en las formas geométricas con las que trato de decorarla. La versión final es una simple y llana cobertura de chocolate con remolinos al azar. No es una obra maestra, pero sabe bien. Y también huele bien, probablemente. Ojalá.

El tiene los platos y los cubiertos listos, y está a la caza de un cuchillo cuando alguien entra en la cocina. Stiles solo necesita unos segundos para darse cuenta de quién es. Cuando lo hace, frunce el ceño con desaprobación.

—No puedes ocultarte aquí. Es tu cumpleaños.

Derek no dice nada. Esa es su cosa. Acechar y amenazar y no decir nada. La guerra psicológica. Él mira a su alrededor, abre y cierra la puerta del horno, mira entre los platos del fregadero y justo cuando Stiles se da por vencido de seguir mirándolo, se acerca y se pone detrás de Stiles...  _por supuesto_... y se le queda mirando por encima del hombro mientras él coloca las velas.

—Hueles a tarta —finalmente dice. Stiles siente su nariz moverse por su cuello.

Contiene el aliento para no jadear. Espacio personal, ¿qué es el espacio personal?— Tal vez porque he horneado un pastel —logra decir.

—Hmm —dice Derek pensativamente— Huele bien —Por alguna razón sus labios están contra la piel de Stiles, haciendo que Stiles sientas las vibraciones con cada palabra. Éstas viajan por su columna vertebral hasta curvar los dedos de sus pies. 

A Stiles le encantaría echar la culpa a su propia imaginación hiperactiva y a los sueños húmedos que ha estado teniendo desde los 17 años, pero la nariz y los labios en el cuello de Stiles y el aliento de Derek sobre su piel y... ¿qué estaba diciendo está vez?

—Tienes algo... —dice Derek y antes de que Stiles pueda responder, su lengua está lamiendo el cuello de Stiles, húmeda y calienta y es tan completamente inesperado que Stiles se estremece, a pesar de que no tienen intención de alejarse, no de la lengua de Derek, nunca. 

—¿Ngh? —pregunta Stiles, las manos agarrando el mostrador con la suficiente fuerza como para hacerse daño.

—Glaseado —explica Derek, dando un paso atrás— Estás cubierto por él.

Deliberadamente, Stiles no se imagina a Derek Hale lamiendo su cuerpo— Yo... yo no...

—Tarta —dice Derek, agarrando las bandejas y haciendo un gesto a Stiles para que lo siguiera— Venga.

Stiles necesita un momento para que su cerebro se de cuenta de que tiene que abrir las manos.


End file.
